


It Was A Dream

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [41]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: When Alec wakes up from a short coma, Magnus is there for him.{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	It Was A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

 Magnus’s fingers run gently through the Shadowhunter’s hair as he lays his head in his lap. He's silent and eerily immobile. It’s like he forgot how to use his body after those few days and many hours lying in a coma, doing nothing. Magnus doesn’t complain though, he used a simple spell to enhance his hearing so he can hear Alec’s heartbeat, strong and steady. If something were really wrong, he would know, he would hear his heartbeat change. He’d hear it all.

 Alec’s laying on his side, one hand pinned underneath him, the other resting on Magnus’s thigh. It’s a comforting feeling for them both. While Magnus wears extravagant yet comfy clothing, Alec wears his favourite pair of black sweat pants and blue shirt that both hide under the huge blanket on top of him. It’s full of feathers and is a light purple color. It’s a weight on Alec, but it’s comforting it reminds him that he’s really here, that he’s still here. That he didn’t float away with the dreams and nightmares that plagued him when he was unconscious. He knows that he’s here with his amazing warlock boyfriend; Loved and safe.

 Magnus doesn’t dare move with the weight of his boyfriend on him. He goes on his phone a few times, sending a text message and other messages to those who were concerned, but then it go too much. The questions of how he felt when he learned his gentle, loving boyfriend was dead. The continuous words of encouragement. While he appreciates it all, he really just needs his boyfriend to talk, to speak to him. Ever since he woke up he hasn’t said a word. Magnus would never push him, but he needs to know with his own ears that he is alright. That he wasn’t damaged beyond repair from this incident. That it was merely a demon attack and a coma, that there was nothing more done to him.

 Alec, after many hours of not moving, curls his hand into an almost fist around Magnus’s pants, grabbing tightly. It makes the hand Magnus has in Alec’s hair slow to a stop as he holds his breath. He tries to say something, but he doesn’t know what to say. Besides, shouldn’t he let Alexander speak first? Let him do what he needs to do? After all he knows that if he pushes Alec too deep, he’ll back away, back away into himself, into his own mind.

 Alec’s head moves slightly, so does his hand. It only takes a few moments for Magnus to realize that he is crying. It’s gentle and slow like he’s unsure how to cry, only knowing that he is, that tears are coming out of his eyes. It makes Magnus’s heart squeeze in love and in pain as he reaches out, engulfing Alec in a warm hug. His right arm goes around his back and stomach, his other hand coming up to his head, petting his hair with his left hand now instead of his right. It’s like he becomes a shield for Alec, covering his body with his own. Giving him his own strength, protecting him from all the evils of this world.

“It’s going to be alright, love.” Magnus whispers, as his own tears start to fall. His own grief, his own pain making itself known. “I love you, shh… It’s okay, my love. I’m here, Alexander, I’m not going anywhere, and neither are you. You’re safe… Shh, you’re safe, my love, you’re safe.”

 Alec whimpers and Magnus’s hold tightens as Alec’s arms wraps around Magnus’s, trying to bring him closer. His gentle tears turn into sobbing, so loud it breaks Magnus’s heart all over again at the pain. Alec doesn’t have to say anything, he doesn’t have to explain, Magnus knows, he understands.

“It was just a dream. I’m here, darling. You’re safe, my love, you’re safe.”


End file.
